


Our kind of game

by Sweetanco



Series: the 14 days of Eremin [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Smut, The Pocky Game, for the 14days of eremin on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetanco/pseuds/Sweetanco
Summary: After hectic weeks at work, Eren and Armin finally get a week end off their at the same time. No better way to enjoy than spending the evening playing a different kind of game.





	

“Hm, hm… Right there.”

“Here?”

“Yes, right there! Ooh… I’ve missed feeling your hands- ah!- on me like that!”

“I’ve also missed feeling you up.” Eren laughed slightly when Armin swatted the back of his hand. “What? I’m merely replying to you. Admit you fell right into that one.”

Armin’s mumbled answer quickly turned into an appreciative grunt when deft fingers found the knots under his skin and immediately went to work on them. Pressing down, Eren applied pressure with his thumbs, slowly massaging the muscles as his hands moved across his lover’s tense shoulder and neck. Eren worked diligently never questioning or mentioning the stiffness in Armin’s shoulder. He knew doing so would be like opening a can of worm, bringing them back to the accident 3 months ago and its repercussion.  

As a firefighter/EMS first responder, Eren had had a few scares on the job but none quite like the incident from a few weeks back. The building on fire his unit had been dispatched to had collapsed on top of him as he was helping a resident out. While they did both get rescued, Eren came out of in a comatose like state, life threatened by the heavy concussion he received more so than his other injuries. Armin had been at the nurse station when report came in and was there when they brought him in. While Eren never saw it, the other nurses quickly filed him on how Armin became frantic when he saw that Eren was their critical patient. Another head nurse had to take over Armin’s staff and give the directives so Eren could be taken care of properly.

While things were much better now, some seven weeks later, Armin had taken it hard. Seeing Eren’s motionless body had affected his job greatly. More so when Eren stayed unconscious for a little while after that and the doctor informed him that Eren’s concussion could have lasting his brain. He was only able to go back to managing his nursing unit properly after Eren woke up and got sent home. Weeks had gone by since and Eren was also back to work, on light duty. After a while of not being able to get time off at the same time – without counting the last time because then Armin was taking care of his injuries- they finally had this week-end.

To say that they were both excited about it would be an understatement. Even knowing that Armin was still on call and could go back to the hospital at any given moment couldn’t take away their anticipation of a week-end together. It would all be about relaxation and the two of them, not the stress related to their jobs. Eren had promised himself that.

And what better way to start than making Armin completely relax and feeling good?

Humming a soft tune, Eren gently slid his thumbs up and down the back of Armin’s neck while his fingers settled around the front in a warm caress. The little whimper Armin let out settled low in Eren’s groin. He had always loved the sound his partner made and his body stirring up was no surprise.

 “Feeling good?”

Armin grunted in agreement. He didn’t feel good, he felt amazing. There was also no mistaking the fact that Eren’s hands were also making him horny.  Nothing surprising when it had been a while since they had actually Eren’s hands on him like this - He had insisted on Eren being fully healed before they tried anything. In addition, he had always love the way Eren’s rough and calloused hands felt against his skin. It would always make his blood pump whenever Eren gave him a massage. This evening was no exception.

When he felt Eren’s hands slide in his hair and untie his ponytail, Armin knew it was time for his little surprise for their evening.

“Hmm I got us something on the way home.”

“Something?”

“Treats. In the kitchen.”

“Hmm done with the massage already?” Armin almost whimpered again as Eren started massaging his scalp. God, those hands were downright illegal and would have him lose his mind in no time.

“Yes! Grocery bag, kitchen counter. Now go. Oh and wash your hands off the massage oil.”

Armin didn’t miss Eren’s slight pout as he moved away. Not that he didn’t want more but he had other plans for their evening too. He made himself more comfortable in the sofa, crossing his legs under him as he waited for Eren to come back. He saw his shirt lying not far from him but decided against wearing it. They wouldn’t need it soon anyway. His eyes dropped to his crotch and he wasn’t surprised to see the growing tent there to.

_You’ll have your fun soon. Very soon actually._

“You got us Mikado sticks? For a minute there I thought you got us chocolate syrup or something.” Eren was back and his puzzled voice had Armin laughing before he could see his lover’s expression. Of course Eren wouldn’t think much of the chocolate cookies.

“Chocolate syrup is over rated. I thought we could do something different.”

“Blasphemy. Chocolate syrup makes everything better. Unless…  We’re not sticking those things up each other asses, are we? Because let me tell you right now, I’m not doing it with this no matter how much I love you.”

“Really shut up and just give me the box.” Armin snorted as he held his hand out. Yeah, no. He might be up for trying new things when it came to sex but not that. “I thought we could play pocky. You know that game we played back in highschool?”

“Pocky…” As he repeated the word, he remembered exactly what the game was. “Oh you mean that game where two people ate the stick until they kissed?”

Armin nodded and Eren looked at the box in his hands, memories of their very first “innocent” kiss coming back to him. That game or rather the kiss had marked the change in their relationship.

“It’s been a long time since I got one of those sticks. Completely forgot about pocky games too.”

As more nostalgia hit him, Eren sat next to the other man, thinking it wouldn’t be so bad to play for old time sake after all. True there wouldn’t be much excitement to it now, since Armin and him were older and already a couple. But it could still be fun for the memories they had of that first time in high-school. He felt his lover move closer to him.

“You know, I had forgotten about it too until I saw the box at the grocery store today. Thought we could play again for old time’s sake. Then I remembered we’re older now so I decided hey why not change things up a little?”

Armin took the box out of his hands and cut through the plastic coverall. Once it was opened, he pulled one of the cookies out and showed it to Eren.

“Let’s say the rules of eating the stick until it’s over still applies. The difference here will be that we can touch each other anywhere with every bite we take. Whoever loses his concentration first and breaks the stick has to do what the other orders them to.”

Eren looked at him with a speculative glint in his eyes and Armin waited for his answer.

“The loser does anything the winner wants? And any and every touch is okay?”

“Yep.”

Armin plopped the crunchy treat in his mouth, slowly munching on it until it was all gone. Eren’s eyes darkened as he watched the treat disappear between Armin’s lips and Armin knew he had him right where he wanted.

“Okay let’s play.” Eren licked his lips before his eyes met Armin, smoldering and daring.  “I’ll have you begging for more in no time.”

Armin only gave him a sultry smile before he placed the cookie between his teeth.  His body shook with excitement as his lover leaned in and bit the other end of the stick.

 

xx

 

The first three sticks disappeared in between them pretty quickly, leaving them barely enough time to really touch each other. Each time, Eren would cup Armin’s jaw when their mouth finally met, lightly brushing their lips together before moving in. Their first kiss went deliberately slow and tender, allowing them to enjoy the feel and taste of each other. The second and third, respectively got more heated, involving more tongue and teeth each time.  

The same happened with the fourth cookie, except that time Armin took control of the kiss. He held Eren by the back of his neck as they tasted each other. He loved the way Eren gave back as good as he got. They explored each other mouth, pulling, tugging and licking their way through until they were both groaning and grunting in each other mouth. Their hands roamed all over each other, sometimes brushing lightly across warm skin, other times just stroking each other. By the time they came up for air they were both breathing hard, their bodies tingling and ready for more.

The fifth cookie saw a winner and a loser. Armin wasn’t ready for Eren suddenly pinching his nipples hard. Startled, he jumped and broke the stick.

“That was underhanded.”

His complaining only had Eren smirking at him. His love held two fingers up in a victory sign.

“Everything is fair in war, genius. Now…”

Eren rubbed his hands as he raked over his partner, taking him in from head to toe. He was trying to figure out where to start when his eye stopped on Armin’s naked chest. His expression turning downright hungry and Armin swallowed. Hard.

“The winner says…” Eren pushed Armin back until his back hit the armrest and moved over him.“the loser gotta stay put while I use my mouth on him.”

Armin held his breath in as Eren came closer. He wasn’t going to survive this, was he? Not when Eren was looking at him with this predatory glint in his eyes.

He was still holding his breath, waiting for what would come next when Eren dropped a kiss on his forehead. His eyes and nose were next, then his cheeks, then lower and lower. Armin was relaxing and enjoying the chaste kisses when Eren licked his neck. He shuddered as Eren started sucking on the skin, increasingly hard before he let up and licked the area again. He did it again and again, moving along Armin’s neck up to his chest in the same fashion. By the time Eren breath was fanning over the heated skin around his nipples, Armin was having trouble thinking.

“Now onto the winner’s main target.”

Armin gasped when Eren licked one tiny nipple before he moved away. When his mouth came back again, Eren bit and licked the skin around Armin’s nipple for quite a while and only flicking his tongue across the small bud at random moments. He did it on both nipples, alternating between them until he had Armin wriggling under him, frustrated. Armin felt like he was on pins and needles, his nipples aching for more as he went almost crazy with the need to pull and maintain Eren’s head on his chest. Only his strong desire to not beg Eren had him reign himself in.  He put up with the teasing, eyes crossing with need until Eren suddenly pulled back.

 “Hmm tasty.”

Eren’s lusty expression as he looked at him made want to throw the box of Mikado and draw him back in so they could finish what they started. But no. It was his game afterall. So instead Armin lay there, panting and flushed with arousal, while his nipples and groin left him feeling like his heart was beating through them.

They were both sporting very visible buldges in their sweatpants and Armin almost whimpered when he saw Eren reach down and adjust himself. While he wished to bring hell to his lover for all the teasing, his desire to touch Eren was stronger. He bit his lips as he replaced Eren’s hands with his own in his mind and imagined he was the one grabbing Eren’s dick. Instead of adjusting, he would stroke it down, tug on it the way he knew his lover liked. Eren would definitely enjoy it, thrust in the warm circle …

Yes. No. Armin took a deep breath, reminding himself about the game. He was the one who came up with this game as a way to spice their evening. They had to get through the game or at least go as far as they possibly could before they gave in.

Pushing himself up, he grabbed the box of Mikado and pulled another chocolate stick. He had to suppress a smile when he presented the other end to Eren only to have him look at it as if though he had forgotten about it. He also didn’t miss Eren’s reluctance before he bit his end of it. They started eating, their hands back on each other. Each with the purpose of getting their lover worked up.

Eren’s hands were on Armin’s nipples almost immediately, rubbing them before he pinched hard enough to leave Armin tingling but never to the point where it was painful. This time Armin was prepared and didn’t startle as much, even when his body thrummed with the delicious pleasure.

On his side, his hands went to work on Eren’s lower half. He kept running his hands across Eren’s thighs from his knees to his groin, digging his nails in slightly so Eren could feel them through his clothes. Of course he made sure to tease as much as he could, either by scratching the area between thigh and crotch or by rubbing a finger against Eren’s erection. Since they were looking at each other, Armin saw the way Eren closed his eyes whenever his hands stopped before his crotch.  That, Eren’s throaty moans and the way he tried to keep his hips from moving too much lest he broke the stick pleased Armin.

Armin finally got Eren when he grabbed him roughly through the clothing and gave his cock one long stroke. They were almost done on the stick and Eren bit hard on his bit left, breaking it right before their mouth met again. Armin gave him another long stroke again as they kissed, in a sloppy mess of teeth and tongues. They were both more focused on the pleasure they felt than they were on the game rules. Armin kept his hands moving across Eren’s crotch, forgetting about declaring Eren the loser of this round. From the moment he had felt Eren’s warm cock through the clothing all his mind had been focused on was getting more.

The same went for Eren. As they broke the kiss and came up for air, he grabbed Armin and dragged him into his lap. Sliding one hand into his blonde hair, Eren pulled it back, exposing his lover’s next to his mouth. His other hand settled on Armin’s hips, dragging him closer until his cock was nestled under Armin’s ass . They both groaned when Eren started pushing them against each other.

Deciding that wasn’t enough or fair, Armin adjusted his hips until he had their cocks mashed against each other. He humped once, and Eren bit his shoulder slightly as his hips pushed back. The second and third time had Eren grunting before his mouth closed around a hard nipple and tugged on it. He played with the little nub for a bit before he sucked hard on the other.

“Ooooh! Fuck, that feels great. More!”

Hearing Armin moaning above him only fueled Eren who started thrusting against his lover hard. He groaned at the way the clothing material stuck to his overeager cock, creating more friction every time they moved together. The fact that he could also feel Armin’s heat through the material only got him more excited.

God but he wanted more, needed more.

Holding onto his lover, Eren easily flipped them around. Then, he moved between Armin’s legs, kneeling in front of the sofa as he took in the sight of his lover. Armin was semi resting on the sofa, his legs dangling on each side of Eren as he offered the most sinful picture to Eren. From his messy blond hair, flushed skin, puffy mouth to the wet spot in his sweats, Armin looked way too tempting. Eren groaned again and bit his lips staring at the stain on Armin’s pants, loving that his lover was already leaking this much. He bent down, eager for a taste and sucked on Armin’s clothed cock.

He heard his love swear as his hips immediately shoved up against his mouth. When he glanced back up he saw that Armin had grabbed onto the back of the sofa with one hand, the other reaching for Eren’s head. Eren closed his eyes when he felt Armin’s hand in his hair and sucked harder.

“Eren… please!”

“Please, what?”

Armin made a disgruntled noise when Eren stopped and stared at him. Damn if he wasn’t loving the contact of wet heat and clothing around his cock. It was making him more and more sensitive tp the point where he was certain it wouldn’t take long for him to come. He wasn’t sure what he was begging for beyond that. While his mind was filled with pictures of Eren taking his pants down to suck him directly, he also found something extremely erotic in watching Eren suck him through his clothes. As his mind couldn’t settle on which one he wanted more, he pushed Eren’s head back to his task.  

Eren would have smiled at Armin’s pushing him down if not for his crazy need to come. He could feel Armin twitch every so often while he licked and slobbered all over his covered dick. Who would have thought this would be so hot? It was making his own dick jump in answer and Eren cupped his erection through his clothes too. He would have liked nothing more than to take off his sweats and jerk off. But it wouldn’t be fair when he was teasing Armin through his pants. Instead, Eren dove back and swallowed Armin’s cock again, while his hand went to work on his pushing himself at the same time. He pumped his hips through the tight ring of his hand, setting a pace similar to his mouth working on his lover.   

Armin kept moaning and gasping, the sounds driving Eren mad all the same.

“Hmm, babe… almost… Ah!... So close!”

Armin was now shoving his hips relentlessly against Eren’s face, almost delirious with pleasure. Eren moaned in agreement, his hands and hips moving in tandem. Fuck is he wasn’t mad with lust! His mind kept battling up between taking their clothes off and keeping them on. He wanted to be naked before and feel them come against each other yet at the same time couldn’t stop thinking about how coming through their pants would be amazing.

And despite how torn Eren was, he found himself leaning more and more toward the later. Not to mention that he really, really wanted to come.

Eren moved away from Armin, barely registering his frustrated grunt as he straightened up and bent to kiss him. Armin kept holding his head as Eren’s tongue dove in frantically. Grabbing his lover by the hips, Eren pulled him down until he had their hips mashed against each other. He then grounded his cock against Armin’s, immediately establishing an urgent rhythm.

He felt Armin shudder beneath him and bent down until he was covering him completely. Grabbing his thigh, Eren raised Armin’s right leg until he had it hanging over his shoulder. With the new angle deepening the friction between them, Eren’s thrusting sped up as they kissed again and again. They both paid no mind to the sofa moving under them as Eren pushed into his lover’s, driving him further up into the cushion.

A light sheen of sweat was covering them both. Their harsh breath mingled, their grunts and the sound of their rutting surrounded them in a cloud of lust as they kept thrusting against each other fast and hard. The wetness on Armin’s pants had slipped through Eren’s sweats, enabling them both to feel their twitching members as though they were naked.

Armin dropped his mouth to Eren’s neck and sucked hard enough to leave a mark. He could taste the slight saltiness on Eren’s skin and loved the deep groan his lover made above him. They were both so close! Armin felt the coiling like sensation in his stomach and dropped his head back.

 “Fuck, yes! Eren!” He clamped his eyes shut tight. Just a little bit more.

“Armin. Oh shit, babe!” Eren pushed down hard and stayed like that, seeing stars behind his closed eyelids.

They both came hard, crashing and grinding against each other. They could both feel their cock throb and twitch close together as they shot through their clothes and it made their climax even more intense. When it was over and their hips finally came to a halt, Eren fell and pinned Armin under him. And Armin more than welcomed Eren’s weight.

They were both breathing harshly in each other ear. Armin tried to speak but couldn’t find his voice. He felt Eren’s mouth move against his ear, softly kissing him there and Armin sighed.

This had to be one of the most intense orgasms he had in a while. He would have never thought that leaving their clothes on like this would be such a turn on.  And it had all started with the pocky game.

Feeling around the sofa, Armin found the neglected box of treats not far from them and smiled. There were still plenty of sticks inside. For later, after they had finally caught their breaths.


End file.
